1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp that is provided with a semiconductor-type light source, a reflector, and a lens that has a plurality of convex surface. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp that is provided in such a manner that an appropriate (ideal) light distribution pattern for low beam (a light distribution pattern for passing) can be obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vehicle headlamp of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-41558). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle headlamp will be described. The conventional vehicle headlamp is provided with a light source that is made of a plurality of semiconductor-type light emitting elements, a reflector, and a scattering prism lens. When the light source is illuminated to emit light, the light from the light source is reflected by means of the reflector, the thus reflected light is transmitted through the scattering prism lens, and then, the thus transmitted light is emitted forward of a vehicle as a light distribution pattern having a hot spot that is entirely long in a vehicle widthwise direction and has a hot spot with its high luminous intensity.
In such a vehicle headlamp, it has been important to form an appropriate light distribution pattern for low beam.